Soundless voice
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: She was supposed to come back, with a smile to show that the meeting was a success, probably a giggle at how boring the meeting was. But her host was someone he did not expect: Byakuran. HDWM! Tsunayoshi x Fem! Tsuna, a pairing I thought I'd try out.


**Umm... I'm sorry, the idea was seriously tempting! TT^TT I don't own KHR and please don't read if you dislike: Fem!Tsuna x HDWM Tsuna**

* * *

><p><em>"Tsu-chan, are you sure you'd be alright?" Tsunayoshi, being the worrywart <em>_lover he is fussed over his cute girlfriend, Tsukiko, who giggled at his antics._

_"I'll be fine Tsu-kun... It's just another meeting as the fiance of Vongola Decimo, plus, Hayato-kun and Kyouya-kun are going to be accompanying me." Tsukiko assured her lover, smiling cutely as she pecked his lips lightly. "I'll be fine, don't worry too much ne? Tsu tsu~" With that teasing tone, Tsukiko flashed another cute smile as she climbed into the limo as Tsunayoshi just stared fondly at her, waving goodbye even though the car had long pulled out of the driveway._

_Little did the Vongola know, that was the last time they would see their light._

* * *

><p><em>On the night everywhere is dead silent<br>Snow falls down  
>On my palms I hold up<br>Snow falls and melts in a moment  
>What a transient life<em>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi stared at his injured guardians in shock, Tsukiko had arranged a meeting with Byakuran and he didn't know of it? "Hayato! What happened! What happened to Tsukiko?" He shook the silver haired bomber who had an empty expression on his face.<p>

"She got shot, Jyuudaime... I failed to save her in time." Hayato had tears in his now-hollow eyes, Tsunayoshi felt like his heart has been pierced by a thousand... no, a million arrows. "It's all my fault... That Byakuran bastard shot her and I didn't have time to react..." Hayato continued to sob and scold himself, taking all the blame upon himself. Tsunayoshi was silent, his grip on Hayato's shoulders loosened as they slumped to the sides. "It's all my fault, I should have been more alert..."

"..." Tsunayoshi could feel his heart breaking into smithereens. Kyouya was standing in the rain, his ebony hair getting wet and the rain gave an illusion of tears. "Soundless... voice..." Tsunayoshi murmured, the occupants of the room turned to face him. "Ah... So this must be what the artist felt like... Haha, how funny, I couldn't relate to the artist's feelings before but why is it that... I can relate to him now that she's gone...?" Tsunayoshi's hand gripped his face as he let out a near maniacal chuckle. "Soundless voice... Such a tragedy... transient lives? How true..." Tsunayoshi's mutterings sent chills up the guardian's spine.

"Where's her body?" Tsunayoshi asked slowly, almost whispering but Hayato heard him all the same and he shook his head. Tsunayoshi immediately sent his guardians on a secondary mission to bring back his beloved's corpse before the milliefieore.

* * *

><p><em>Snow like a light piles up without a sound<em>  
><em>You gather it and smile<em>  
><em>"What does my voice sound like now?"<em>  
><em>Even if I reply, you can't hear anything anymore<em>

* * *

><p>"Jyuudaime, I have received news of Tsukiko hime's body..." Hayato bowed, his face still void of emotion and his skin a sickly white, probably the result of smoking two packs of cigarettes every day. "Would you like to see her one last time?" Tsunayoshi just stared emotionlessly at his right-hand man, before he nodded once.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsukiko's<strong>** coffin**

"Hii!" A girly shriek resounded from in the enclosed box. "Oww... where am I?" Small hands pushed open the lid of the coffin and a girl with brown hair sat up, her bangs were held up with star hairpins and her hair fell in waves own her back. She was currently dressed in a pink and white hoodie, a white skirt, white knee-length socks and pink sneakers. She looked around her surroundings to find familiar but aged faces, looking very shocked and hurt as she turned to face them "Umm... Am I interrupting something?" Tsukiko could not help but ask as she scratched her cheek sheepishly. Reborn's going to murder her for acting so casually at someone's funeral!

The Vongola guardians all stared in shock at the younger version of their boss's fiance, the trance was broken when Tsukiko climbed out of the coffin, well, stumbled actually. "Oww... That hurt..." Tsukiko groaned, rubbing her bruised knees and bleeding elbows. Tsunayoshi was the first to break the tension, he ran forward and embraced the young brunette.

"Hii! T-Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsukiko squeaked, blushing heavily as Tsunayoshi hugged her tightly, like if he were to let go she'd disappear out of his sight forever.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have let you go..." Tsunayoshi whispered, tears streaming out of his eyes, soaking the brown haired girl's hoodie. Tsukiko tensed at Tsunayoshi's words but calmed down as she hugged her best friend and the older version of her boyfriend back.

"It's okay... Everything will be okay..." Tsukiko then blinked, five minutes should have been over but then, why is she still here? "Umm... Sorry to interrupt this moment but, is it just me or has five minutes passed already?"

* * *

><p><em>Tell me you feel painful, tell me you are lonely<em>  
><em>I'll find you anywhere...<em>  
><em>Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you<em>  
><em>Aren't we sharing one soul?<em>  
><em>As snow piles up, you gradually wither<em>  
><em>I can't do anything but hold you tight<em>  
><em>If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice<em>  
><em>One more time, just one more time<em>  
><em>Call out my name...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Tsu tsu~ Look! It's snowing!"<em>

_"I'm sorry! I burned down the kitchen again!"_

_"Tsu tsu~ I love you~"_

_"Tsu tsu, can I sleep with you tonight? There's a thunderstorm..."_

_"I'm scared... Tsu tsu, where are you?"_

_"Tsu tsu!"_

Tsunayoshi awoke with a jolt, he stared at his trembling hands and tears start to well up in his eyes again. A soft knock brought him out of him trance and he got out of bed to answer the door, to come face to face with a sniffling Tsukiko. Ever since the younger Tsukiko appeared, his guardians are all starting to disappear to be replaced by their younger versions.

"Hey... What's wrong?" Tsunayoshi asked worriedly, as he smiled tiredly. Tsukiko hiccuped for a while before she shakily pointed to the window. Confused, the Vongola Decimo looked out the window to see that it was raining, heavily at that. The sudden crack of thunder and the flash of lightning startled the younger Tsukiko enough for her to jump into Tsunayoshi's arms. "Ah... That's right, you're afraid of thunderstorms..." Tsunayoshi stated as he gently rubbed circles around the younger Tsukiko's back trying to soothe her, the poor girl is trembling and crying slightly.

'I'd almost forgot what a crybaby you were back then...' Tsunayoshi smiled softly as he carried the younger brunette to the bed, lying her down before taking the place next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other stroked her head, lulling her to sleep as she snuggled further into his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them<em>  
><em>In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow<em>  
><em>You're getting cold, your voice is gone<em>  
><em>We can't even melt each other as one<em>  
><em>Listen to me, smile to me again<em>  
><em>Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears...<em>  
><em>If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one<em>  
><em>If I'm to be left in the world without you<em>  
><em>Let me wither with you<em>

* * *

><p>It turned out the younger versions of the Vongola were brought to the future for a reason, to defeat Byakuran. Lal trained the Vongola guardians who had come from the past and Ten years later Kyouya, oversaw Tsukiko's training, which was harsh but it still bore fruit in the end.<p>

"Yuni deserved a better life than sacrificing herself! She obeyed your every command to save her Family! For toying with her and treating her like a tool! BYAKURAN! You're the one person whom I shall never forgive!" Tsukiko and Tsunayoshi shouted as their injured guardians all watched helplessly as they fired the 'X-burner' at the laughing white haired man, who disintegrated with a smile on his face.

"We did it!" Tsunayoshi, the younger version cheered as he smiled at his girlfriend. Tsukiko, panted slightly before he turned to face her friends and cutely gave a 'peace-sign', the exhaustion finally caught up with the brown haired girl as her knees gave up on her immediately after that.

"Uwah! Tsu-chan!" Tsunayoshi cried out as he caught his girlfriend before she hit the ground, the brown haired girl smiled tiredly at her boyfriend.

"We did it... but Yuni..." At the mention of the sky acrobaleno, Tsukiko's eyes welled up with tears and she gripped her boyfriend's hoodie tighter. "We couldn't save her in time! Ganma too! They died because I couldn't attack in time!" Tsukiko cried as she held onto her boyfriend like a lifeline. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><em>I love you, unable to tell you so<em>  
><em>Our world is reaching its end<em>  
><em>How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back<em>  
><em>AAAAAHHHHH<em>  
><em>Snow showers, I beg you please don't stop falling<em>  
><em>And take me away with her<em>  
><em>Let everything wither with my miserable voice<em>  
><em>Let it all white...<em>

* * *

><p>A woman who looked to be in her early twenties stood smiling above a coffin, for normal people such a sight would be considered creepy and maybe even, downright terrifying. However, the people who surround her could hardly be called normal, they were people who were involved in the most influential family of the Mafia after all. The said people were currently staring in disbelief at the brunette standing before them, was she a ghost? Or were they having the same dream at the same time? They checked her appearance to make sure.<p>

The gravity defying spikes were there, her bangs although were held back by white hair-clips still frames her heart shaped face (Like Kagamine Rin), the cute button nose and pouty pink lips, what was most unmistakable were her doe-like caramel brown eyes, filled with kindness and affection that it was almost inhumane. Sawada Tsukiko has been resurrected from the dead? Usually, they would freak out but just this once, they'll push that thought far into their minds as all they cared about was having their light back.

"Tadaima~ Minna~" The melodious voice filled their ears as the Vongola guardians all teared up (Excluding Mukuro and Hibari cuz they're too cool for hugs and to cry~ XD) and tackled the brunette to the ground who also had tears of happiness welling in her caramel brown orbs. Tsunayoshi was the last to pull back, his eyebrows knitted together in an irritated frown.

"Never do something like this again, understand?" Tsukiko smiled gently, landing a small kiss on Tsunayoshi's nose.

"Hai hai, _anata _(Darling, or somewhere along those lines in Japanese)~" Tsukiko giggled as Tsunayoshi blushed bright red, really one would have expected more from the Vongola Decimo.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>


End file.
